frostclan_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrowstrike
About Arrowstrike Arrowstrike is a average sized she-cat, born into FrostClan by Ivyfrost (Laflora123) and Ironwhisker (Maximas987). She was raised in FrostClan for five moons before a blizzard struck and everyone thought she had died. She grew to be eleven moons old in a two-leg home, then ran off and found FrostClan again. She is now happy living in FrostClan as a warrior. Personality Stubborn -''' Arrowstrike is very stubborn. She is very determined, and won't change her mind unless put under very harsh persuasion 'Kind -' Arrowstrike tries her best to be kind to those who haven't ticked her off in the past. 'Inclusive -' Arrowstrike wasn't included in many things as a kit, so she tries to include everyone into games or anything. 'Helpful -' Arrowstrike is very helpful, no matter the problem, she'll help if you ask. 'Angered -' She is angered very easily. If someone does the simplest thing to tick her off, you better believe there's an argument coming on. 'Protective -' Arrowstrike is very protective of friends, family, and mostly, her opinion. She could fight for hours about anything she's passionate about. Appearance 'Build - '''Arrowstrike has a strong, steady build. Her legs are short, but she's the second fastest cat in her clan. Her tail is long and fluffy and her ears are short and rounded. '''Fur - '''Arrowstrike's fur is silver with black speckles. If you catch her right after she's cleaned it, it'll be shiny and sleek, but if she hasn't cleaned it yet, it will be ruffled and fluffy. She got her fur color from her father, as well as most of her other looks, like her build and such. '''Eyes - '''She got her eyes from her mother, a glowing yellow with mustard-ish-yellow speckles in her eyes. Family '''Mother - '''Ivyfrost (Laflora123) ''"She was the best mother I could have asked for. Even though she wasn't around me much, she was still great, and I loved her more than I think she thought I did." 'Father -' Ironwhisker (Maximas987) "I loved him so much! He was so kind to me, and always there, even when I acted horrible to him, he was gentle and kind. I miss him.. And mom, and my brothers.." 'Siblings -' Blackkit (??) & Hollowkit (??) "They weren't around me much, and we weren't very close, but that doesn't mean I don't miss my brothers. They're still my brothers." 'Other Family -' Unknown Other Relations '''(Name - Trust) Gentleriver - 100% "Gentleriver was sort of like a third parent to me. She left when everyone thought I was dead.. I miss her so much! Why can't I just have her, and my parents back?!" Snowstar - 90% "As my leader, I trust her. I don't know if I show my respect enough though.. I just feel comfortable enough around her to act how I would around any other cat." Beyond - 90% "Oh Beyond.. He's kind, and gentle.. I love him, and he loves me.. but I also love Honeydew.. I have to choose between one of them, but.. But I don't want to!!" Pebble - 99.9% (ha) "She's a nice cat.. I feel like I can trust her with my feelings, even if she can be a bit cranky sometimes.. She's a great medicine cat too! No wonder she got Head Medicine Cat!" Crescentmoon - 85% "Crescentmoon is pretty cool. She can be a little moody sometimes but she's nice." Bluecloud - 89% ' ''"He trained me and Honeydew! He's cool, and did a great job training us!" '''Quietears - 85% "Quietears is nice. He insulted my father once though, and for that, I don't absolutely '''love' him, but y'know, I have to forgive him at some point."'' Honeydew - 90% "Ugh! I love him, but I love Beyond too! How do I choose if they're both so great?" History tba Quotes tba Category:FrostClan Category:Characters